


Diane and Seb

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, M/M, believe me it's much better than the shit on screen, just pure feelings, no kayak boy, none of the shit canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: so accidentally I've read an intro to a fic where current shit canon was mentioned. And the fact that diane was allowed to see Seb offscreen when Aaron's still not even acknowledged as his (step)dad well it made my skin crawl. So I wrote this mainly to prevent my own mental breakdown.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 18
Kudos: 101





	Diane and Seb

“Aaron.” – said Vic making Aaron jump. He didn’t expect anybody to be around the pavilion. He certainly didn’t expect Vic standing behind him, getting the pieces together. Because just one look at the other side and Vic would know that he was here spying on someone. Not even just anyone. He was here spying on Diane. And Seb. – “What are you doing?” – asked Vic with a smile, having no clue what she just walked in on.

“Erm.. nothing … I …erm… d’ya want coffee? Come on it’s on me.” – said Aaron trying to rush her to get as far from the place as possible. His timing was off because a couple of seconds later they heard Diane’s voice.

“Seb, SEB COME BACK HERE.” – she shouted as she tried to run after the little boy. He just kept laughing, making it difficult for her to catch him. It was all a game for him. He was only three anyway.

“Oh, Aaron.” – sighed Vic understanding.

“Don’t.” – snapped Aaron before he took one final glance at Seb, then turned around and walked away. He didn't need pity. He also didn’t actually think that Vic would leave it at that. He was right.

“Oi, stop!” – she called out. – “I’ll have that coffee if you’re still offering.” – she smiled reassuringly.

“You just want me to talk about it.” – said Aaron stopping in the middle of the road to look at Vic. – “I can’t Vic.” – he shrugged.

“No, you can. Come on, it’s me. You used to tell me stuff, you know.” – she said and it made him feel guilty. He knew perfectly well that their relationship was nowhere near how it used to be. They drifted apart in these last couple of years. He knew that. And she knew that. – “Please.” – she tried one more time. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, then looked at her again.

“Alright, but not at the café.”

“Come to my place then.”

“What about Harry?” – he asked knowing she’s never alone. It was a miracle Harry wasn’t with her now.

“He’s with Chas. They have a playdate. It’s fun for him, and it allows me to have some time to myself.” – she smiled as they began to walk towards her house. Aaron didn’t say anything just nodded knowingly. He wanted to open his mouth but he wasn’t sure he wanted to let Vic know what he thought. If he opened his mouth he would’ve said how he’d spend every waking minute with Seb. He wouldn’t want time for himself. Not ever. If he’d have Seb, he’d have everything he needed in life. Apart from the obvious. But having Seb was definitely something he was wishing for ever since he left the village.

Once they were inside, Vic put the kettle on, while Aaron made himself comfortable. She didn’t leave him alone for long, before he knew it their coffees were on the table and she was looking at him, waiting for him to start talking. When it didn’t happen she deliberately took the matter into her own hands.

“So… care to tell me why were you spying on Diane?”

“You know I wasn’t spying on Diane….” – he glared at her and Vic gave him a simple nod to get him to continue. – “I just…. I wanted to see him.” - he shrugged as he fixed his eyes on the floor. Vic guessed that this must be a tough topic for Aaron, but since he wasn’t speaking to anyone about any of these things, she didn’t know just how much it hurt.

“How did you know….”

“I ran into Diane weeks ago… and she told me that… that Rebecca was in a good mood and she allowed her to visit Seb occasionally.”

“But bringing him here?” – asked Vic thinking. – “Then why can’t you….”

“She doesn’t know Seb’s here.” – shrugged Aaron.

“What?” – asked Vic confused.

“Diane told me she’d bring him here for a couple of hours, but then they would go to… other places so if she asks Seb ….”

“He wouldn’t let it slip because they were in so many places.” – finished Vic. – “Clever.”

“Yeah.” – smiled Aaron. It was the first time Vic’s seen him smile in a very long time. And she knew that he must be thinking about Seb.

“But Aaron…” - she started again – “You still can’t see him, not like how you want to anyway.”

“I know. But at least I can see he’s fine… even if I can’t talk to him…. even if he cannot know who I am.” – he said before he went quiet.

“Maybe when he’s older…” - tried Vic. She just wanted to console him, the best she could. She knew it was hard. And if she was being honest, she didn’t know what else to say.

“Yeah…” – snorted Aaron – “… like Rebecca would ever let that happen.” – he sniffed. He didn’t want to cry. He had enough of that. Vic guessed that as well.

“You said she only recently allowed Diane to visit him, and to take him… that means she must have changed her mind…”

“Or… Diane got lucky. Believe me, she wouldn’t be that gracious with me.”

“Oh, Aaron… I’m sorry.” – she said rubbing his back.

“No… It’s…”

“Don’t say fine. I know it’s not.”

“No.” – he laughed – “It’s not. I just. I try so hard Vic.” – he said looking at the ceiling now. Vic knew they haven’t had an honest conversation like this in maybe years, so as hard as it was to see Aaron being this upset, she was glad that he trusted her enough to confide in her like that. – “To not… think about how’s he doing… what he looks like…. if he knows anything about Robert… if she cared to tell him that his dad loves him…” - he said wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. – “I know she won’t talk about me… I know that.”

“There must be a way. She must know how much you love that boy.”

“I think she does.” – chuckled Aaron. – “Another reason for her to punish me.” – he shrugged. Before Vic could say another thing Aaron’s phone started ringing. It was Diane.

“Hey.” – answered Aaron trying to keep his voice calm.

“Hi pet, I’m just calling because in about 15 minutes I have to get going. If you want to… _see him_ …” – she whispered – “…we’re at the cricket pavilion.”

“I’m going now. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright.” – he heard Diane – “And don’t worry I took some pictures for you.” -she said with a cheery tone.

“Thank you Diane.” – smiled Aaron before they hung up.

“Go.” – said Vic knowing that Aaron had to leave.

“Vic… what I said…”

“Won’t leave this room.” – finished Vic giving her word. That was enough for Aaron.

As he stepped outside of the chilly January weather he thought how it wasn’t fair. Because it really wasn’t, but being able to see his boy at all…. even if just from a distance, it was worth it. If he had to he would stay outside in the cold all day just to keep watching him. Because he thought of Seb as his. And dads would do anything for their kids.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 2021. First fic in the new year. this is what happens when shit canon inspires me.  
> I hope you're gonna enjoy it, do let me know pls. Cheers!


End file.
